Matau
Matau war einst der Toa Metru und Toa Hordika der Luft. Später wurde er zu dem Turaga von Le-Koro und Le-Metru. Biographie Metru Nui Als Matoraner thumb|left|200px|Matau landet vor Lhikans FüßenAls Matoraner war Matau Testpilot von neuen Fahrzeugen. Eines Tages klappte es nicht so richtig und sein Lenkrad broch ab, er flog durch die Luft und landete vor Lhikans Füßen, der Toa des Feuers gab dem Le-Matoraner einen der sechs Toa-Steine die er aufgeladen hatte, weil er merkte, dass neue Gefahr im Anmarsch war. Der Toa-Stein war in einer Karte eingewickelt der Matau folgen sollte. Sie führte ihn in den Großen Tempel von Ga-Metru wo er die anderen vorherbestimmten Matoraner, Whenua, Onewa, Vakama, Nuju und Nokama traf. Sie steckten ihre Toa-Steine in den Toa-Suva und vor ihnen erschien die Kanohi Hau von Lhikan sie erzählte ihnen, dass das Herz von Metru Nui in Schwierigkeiten stecke. Dann gab es sechs große Lichtstrahlen die die Matoraner in Toa verwandelten und ihnen neue Kräfte gaben. Als Toa Metru Erste Abenteuer thumb|200px|Matau bekommt die große DiskNachdem sich die Matoraner in Toa verwandelt hatten suchten sie sich neue Toa-Waffen aus. Matau nahm sich zwei Luftschneider. Danach hatte Vakama erneut eine Vision. In dieser sah er, wie Metru Nui zerstört war und Lhikan sagte ihm, er solle die großen Disks finden. Daraufhin schickte Vakama die anderen los, damit diese die Matoraner fanden, die wussten wo die großen Disks versteck waren. Matau und Onewa glaubten dem Feuertoa nicht richtig, begaben sich aber trotzdem auf die Suche nach den Matoranern. Schließlich fand Matau Orkahm. Er befreite den Le-Matoraner, bevor er von Morbuzakh gefangen genommen werden konnte. Dann trafen sich die Toa wieder und Vakama beschloss, dass es besser sei, wenn man in Paaren nach den Großen Disks suchte. Vakama stellte Matau mit Nokama in ein Team. Bei dem Versuch die Große Disk von Le-Metru zu finden, wäre Matau fast gestorben. Dann reisten sie nach Ga-Metru und holten dort die Disk. Danach vereinten sich die Toa wieder und gingen nach Ta-Metru zum großen Ofen. Dort hatte sich die Hauptwurzel der Morbuzakh festgesetzt. Mit den großen Disks konnten sie die Wurzel besiegen und damit die Morbuzakh aus der Stadt vertreiben. Wenig später kam der Onu-Matoraner Nuparu zu ihnen und erzählte ihnen, dass es in den Archiven eine Überflutung gäbe. Die Toa gingen also in die Archive und begeneten dort einem Rahkshi und Krahka. Der Rahkshi wurde schnell von ihnen besiegt. Doch Krahka nahm sie gefangen. Sie schafften es allerdings zu entkommen und gingen zurück an die Oberfläche. Dann gingen sie ins Kolosseum um sich von den Matoranern feiern zu lassen. Die Große Katastrophe Im Kolosseum wollten sie Turaga Dume die Großen Disks als Zeichen ihrer Würdigkeit als Toa abgeben. Dume, der in wirklichkeit Teridax in Verkleidung war, lehnte die Gaben allerdings ab und stellte ihnen stattdessen eine Aufgabe. Sie sollten das "Meer von Protodermis" überqueren. Die Matoraner aktivierten die Säulen im Boden, wodurch die Toa in die Luft geschleudert wurden. Als sie dann allesamt auf dem Boden lagen brach er die Aktion ab und schob ihnen die Schuld am Verschwinden von Lhikan zu. Dann befahl er den Vahki die Toa festzunehmen. In der Mitte des Feldes der Ehre bildete sich ein Tornado, der Whenua, Onewa und Nuju aufsaugte. Nokama, Vakama und Matau konnten sich retten, weil Vakama eine Statue von Lhikan mit seinem Diskwerfer zerstörte und damit die Vahki aufhielt. Dann gingen sie aus dem Kolosseum und benutzten die Transportröhren um so schnell wie möglich von dort zu verschwinden. Allerdings gelangten Krekka und Nidhiki zu dem Röhrenaufseher, Kongu, und zwangen ihn dazu den Strom umzukehren, damit die Toa wieder zurückgeschickt wurden. Nokama konnte sich aber mit ihren Waffen an einem Pfeiler thumb|left|200px|Matau in einer Transportröhrefesthalten und so konnten sie fliehen. Dabei stürzte Matau in die Tiefe und entdeckte, dass er fliegen konnte. In der Nacht entdeckten sie Toa Lhikans Geisterstern. Sie folgten ihm bis nach Po-Metru. In Po-Metru war niemand zu sehen, doch dann griffen Krekka und Nidhiki an. Matau wollte mutig sein und griff die beiden Jäger an. Dabei wurde er allerdings von Nidhiki getroffen und sank zu Boden. Dann kam auch noch eine Herde Kikanalos und trampelte die Toa fast nieder. Dadurch entdeckte Nokama die Kraft ihrer Maske und redete mit den Rahi. Diese brachten sie dann zu der Schlucht des Ewigen schweigens, da dort wahrscheinlich die anderen drei Toa und Lhikan versteckt waren. An der Schlucht angekommen teilten sich die Toa auf um die Vahki-Wachen abzulenken. Matau lenkte Krekka und Nidhiki ab, indem er sich zuerst die Gestalt von Nidhiki aneignete und ihn in eine falsche Richtung schickte. Danach passte er sich Krekka an und dadurch entstand Chaos. Dadurch konnte Matau fliehen. Schließlich schafften die Toa es in die Schlucht zu kommen. Im inneren fanden sie die anderen drei Toa Metru und einen Turaga. Matau hatte die vier zuerst erschreckt, da er sich in der Gestalt eines Vahki zu ihnen begeben hatte. Dann entdeckten die Toa, dass Teridax die Stadt regierte, konnten aber nicht weiter nachdenken, da Vahki kamen. Sie verbarikadierten sich in einer Kammer und schufen sich einen neuen Ausgang. Matau steuerte den Vahki-Transporter und stürzte ihn von einer Brücke um nicht von den Vahki zerstört zu werden. Schließlich gelangten sie in das Kolosseum und dort enthüllte sich Teridax und schläferte Mata Nui ein. Dann fanden die Toa heraus, dass Teridax alle Matoraner eingeschläfert hatte und wo sie waren. Sie beluden den Vahki-Transporter mit den Matoraner-Kapseln und machten sich auf den Weg hinter die äußere begrenzung. Auf dem Weg schmiedete Vakama die Vahi und bat Nuju ihn zu Teridax zu bringen. Das tat er auch. Vakama kämpfte kurz gegen Teridax. Bei diesem Kampf starb Lhikan, weil er sich für die Vahi geopfert hatte. Danach kamen auch die anderen fünf Toa Metru und sie schlossen Teridax in Protodermis ein. Danach teilte sich Lhikans Geisterstern in die sechs Geistersterne der Toa Metru auf. Sie gingen dann durch den Tunnel und fanden eine strahlende Insel vor, die sie, dem großen Geist zu ehren, Mata Nui nannten. Die Toa suchten sich jeweils einen Standort aus, an dem sie ihre neuen Dörfer erbauen wollten. Der Dschungel, Le-Wahi, gefiel Matau sehr, denn er erinnerte ihn an die Röhrenstationen in Le-Metru. Doch bevor sie die Matoraner erwecken konnten mussten sie zuerst nocheinmal nach Metru Nui um dort die letzten Matoraner zu holen und nach Mata Nui zu bringen. Als Toa Hordika Die Große Befreiung thumb|200px|Matau als Toa HordikaAls die Toa nach Metru Nui zurückkehrten gerieten sie mit ihrem Vahki-Transporter in einen Strum, wodurch dieser zerstört wurde. Matau schob Vakama die Schuld daran zu und schließlich gingen sie zum Kolosseum. Dort fanden sie die ganze Stadt in Grüne Netze gehüllt vor. Whenua erzähte den Toa, dass es sich hierbei um die Netze der Visorak handelte, doch bevor sie sich eine Strategie ausdenken konnten wurden die Toa von den Rhotuka-Rotoren der Visorak gefangen und verschleppt. Sie wurden in Kokons versponnen und aufgehängt. In diesen Kokons verwandelten sie sich wegen dem Hordika-Virus in Toa Hordika und wurden schließlich zu groß für diese, dadurch fielen sie in die Tiefe, aber sechs kleine Wesen, die Rahaga, fingen die Toa auf und brachten sie in Sicherheit. Als Matau am nächsten Morgen aufwachte sah er sein Spiegelbild im Wasser und rastete aus, wegen seiner neuen Gestalt. Er schob Vakama die Schuld dafür zu. Norik, der Anführer der Rahaga erklärte ihnen, was passiert war und dass nur Keetongu sie retten konnte. Auf den nächsten Missionen war er oft der Partner von Nokama. Die Toa beschlossen, dass es höchste Priorität hatte einen Weg zu finden die Matoraner nach Mata Nui zu bringen und so beschlossen sie Luftschiffe zu konstruieren. Iruini und Matau gingen deshalb nach Le-Metru. Die Horde entdeckte die beiden aber und sperrte sie in einem Lager ein. Sie brachten Matau dazu eine Tür zu öffnen, was er auch tat, wodurch die Visorak eindringen konnten. Die anderen Toa, Rahaga, Krahka und Tahtorak kamen aber gerade rechtzeitig um sie zu retten. Danach retteten die Toa Whenua und Bomonga davor, von Zivon gefressen zu werden, was zur folge hatte, dass Krahka, Tahtorak und Zivon zurück in die Zone der Dunkelheit teleportiert wurden. Sidorak und seine Visorak-Horde waren gerade dabei einen Turm zu bauen, doch die Toa eroberten diesen und nannten ihn Turm der Toa. Die Toa fanden beweise, dass sie nicht dafür bestimmt waren Toa Metru zu werden, dies waren allerdings, was sie nicht wussten, nur Spuren um Teridax auf eine falsche Fährte zu locken. Vakama schloss sich aber dann Roodaka an. Die fünf restlichen Toa Hordika und die Rahaga gingen dann zum Großen Tempel um Spuren von Keetongus Aufenthaltsort zu finden. Die Toa sollten den Tempel bewachen. Vakama überfiel die Rahaga aber und nahm alle, außer Norik, gefangen. Norik erzählte den Toa daraufhin, dass Vakama seine Freunde gefangen genommen hatte und dadurch sah Matau thumb|left|200px|Whenua und Matau im Kampfein, dass er nicht immer gerecht zu Vakama gewesen war und wollte ihm jetzt helfen. Matau und Nokama gingen dann zum Kolosseum und wurden in einem Netz der Visorak gefangen genommen. Durch einen Trick schaffte es Matau sich und Nokama zu befreien. Er wollte dann die Visorak-Wachen angreifen, schaffte es aber nicht. Dann versteckten sie sich unter dem Visorak-Rammbock, doch dieser sollte verbrannt werden. Sie konnten sekunden vor der Zerstörung des Rammbocks fliehen. Dann trafen sich die Toa wieder und gingen nach Ko-Metru. Dort fanden sie Keetongu, der sich bereit erklärte ihnen zu helfen, sie aber nicht zurückverwandelte. Dann gingen sie alle zum Kolosseum und bekämpften die Visorak. Matau suchte Vakama und fand ihn oben auf dem Turm der Visorak. Sie kämpften kurz und Vakama schleuderte Matau an den Rand der Plattform. Matau versuchte Vakama daran zu erinnern, wer er war. Vakama erinnerte sich, jedoch eine sekunde zu spät, und Matau fiel von dem Turm. Vakama sprang ihm hinterher und rettete ihn. Vakama tat so als ob er immernoch auf Roodakas Seite stehen würde und lieferte ihr Matau aus. Dann schossen die Toa ihre Rhotuka-Rotoren auf Roodaka, wodurch das Siegel, das Teridax gefangen hielt, zerstört wurde. Nach diesem Kampf erklärte sich Keetongu bereit die Toa wieder zurückzuverwandeln, da es ihre Treuepflicht verlangte. Dann beluden sie die Luftschiffe mit den restlichen Matoranern und machten sich auf den Weg nach Mata Nui. Auf dem Weg sahen sie, dass Teridax´ Gefängnis leer war. Als sie auf Mata Nui angekommen waren opferten sie ihre Kräfte um die Matoraner zu erwecken, wodurch sie sich in Turaga verwandelten. Als Turaga Mata Nui Innerhalb von einem Jahr bauten die Matoraner, und Matau, das Dorf Le-Koro auf. Nach diesem Jahr begann Teridax die Rahi mit Masken zu infizieren. Matau half in dieser Zeit mit seiner ganzen Kraft das Dorf zu verteidigen. Doch schließlich wurde es so schwer, dass die Turaga den Matoraner Takua auf die Suche nach den sechs Toa-Steinen machten, die sie zuvor versteckt hatten. Als Takua diese Aufgabe erfüllt hatte kamen die Toa Mata thumb|200pxauf Mata Nui an. Lewa gelang schließlich nach Le-Koro. Dort traf er Matau, der ihm von dem Bösewicht, Makuta, erzählte und davon, dass er die fünf großen Masken der Macht finden musste. Einmal griffen die Nui-Rama das Dorf an und nahmen Matau, und einige andere Le-Matoraner, in ihrem Nest gefangen. Kongu und Takua wollten sie befreien, wurden aber ebenfalls gefangen genommen. Lewa war zu dieser Zeit infiziert, doch Onua schaffte es ihn wieder auf ihre Seite zu stellen. Die gefangenen wurden befreit und zurück nach Le-Koro gebracht. Wenig später erwachten die Bohrok und die Lehvak übernahmen Le-Koro. Sie setzten allen Matoranern ihre Krana auf und machten sie somit zu ihren Sklaven. Matau wurde dann zum Spion der Bohrok und half sogar bei der Zerstörung des Dorfes. Einige Zeit später kam Lewa zurück und bemerkte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Matau ging auf den Toa der Luft zu und "begrüßte" ihn. Es war Matau, der Lewa einen Krana aufsetzte und ihn versklavte. Das Dorf wurde von den Boxor befreit und Turaga Matau half beim Wiederaufbau. Eines Tages wurde die Maske des Lichts gefunden und Jaller und Takua machten sich auf die Suche nach dem siebten Toa. Matau und die anderen Turaga versammelten sich bei Kini-Nui und führten die Matoraner in das Versteck von Teridax. Dort erlebten sie den Kampf von Takanuva gegen Teridax und kehrten schließlich in ihre Heimat Metru Nui zurück. Zuvor erzählten die Turaga den Toa Nuva allerdings ihre Geschichte. Rückkehr nach Metru Nui Als die Matoraner, Turaga und Toa zurück nach Metru Nui gingen trafen sie dort Dume wieder. Die Reperaturen dauerten nicht lang, denn der Stab von Artakha half dabei. Dume erzählte den Toa und Turaga, dass Mata Nui nicht einfach nur schlief, sondern im Sterben lag. Der einzige Weg ihn retten zu können wäre die Kanohi Ignika, die auf Voya Nui war. Die Toa Nuva sollten die Maske finden und Mata Nui retten. Dazu begaben sie sich in die Archive und stiegen in Toa-Kanister. Später kam der Orden von Mata Nui nach Metru Nui um die Stadt zu einem Kriegsort gegen die Bruderschaft der Makuta zu machen. Die Bewohner weigerten sich allerdings den Orden auf die Insel zu lassen, und so wurden die Turaga eingesperrt. Teridax´ Herrschaft Die Toa Nuva schafften es Mata Nui zu erwecken und kehrten schon bald nach Metru Nui zurück. Dort feierten die Bewohner eine Siegesfeier für die Toa, doch diese wurde unterbrochen als sich die Sterne zu der Kanohi Kraahkan formten und Teridax zu ihnen sprach. Danach flohen die Bewohner in die Archive, denn die Oberfläche wimmelte schon bald von Rahkshi. In den Archiven fanden die Turaga Krahka, die ihnen von einem alten Tunnel erzählte, der zum Hafen führen sollte. Die Toa gingen daraufhin um sich mit anderen Toa zu verbünden. Die Turaga wurden aber bald in das Kolosseum eingesperrt, und ab diesem Zeitpunkt nahm der Matoraner Ahkmou ihren Platz als "Turaga" Metru Nuis ein. Maske und Waffen Als sich Matau durch die Kraft der Toa-Steine in einen Toa Metru verwandelte, verwandelte sich seine Mahiki in eine große Mahiki, wodurch er ihre Kräfte einsetzen konnte. Er suchte sich als Waffen zwei Luftschneider aus, die er anders auch als Flügel einsetzen kann. Als er sich durch das Hordika-Virus in einen Toa-Hordika verwandelte, konnte er die Kräfte seiner Maske nicht mehr einsetzen und seine Luftschneider verwandelten sich in Reißzahnklingen. Er bekam auch einen Rhotukawerfer, womit er Rhotuka-Rotoren, die mit seiner Elementarenergie aufgeladen sind, verschießen kann. Er wurde von Keetongu zurück in einen Toa Metru verwandelt, gab diese Gestalt aber schon bald auf, da er die Matoraner erweckte. Dadurch verwandelte er sich in einen Turaga. Seine Maske verwandelte sich in eine Edle Mahiki, wodurch er nurnoch einen Bruchteil ihrer Kraft einsetzen konnte und seine Waffen wurden zum Kau Kau Stab. Reale Welt thumb|left|150px|Matau als Turagathumb|150px|Matau als Toa Hordikathumb|left|150px|Matau als Toa Metru *2001 wurde die Turaga-Form von Matau verkauft. Dieses Set enthielt 26 Teile und war in einer Box. Er hatte eine Arm-Funktion, wenn man einen Hebel auf seinem Rücken betätigte konnte man den rechten Arm hoch und runter bewegen. *2004 wurde die Toa Metru-Form von Matau verkauft. Dieses Kanister-Set enthielt 46 Teile. Er bestand bis auf die Steckverbindungen und Arme nur aus neuen Teilen. Seine Luftschneider konnten als Flügel auf seinem Rücken angebracht werden. Durch Zahnräder konnte man seine beiden Arme bewegen. Man konnte ihn mit allen Toa Metru, oder nur mit Vakama und Onewa verbauen. *2005 wurde die Toa Hordika-Form von Matau verkauft. Dieses Kanister-Set enthielt 48 Teile. Er hatte eine Arm-Funktion. Durch das Drehen eines Zahnrades auf der Schulter konnte sein Ellenbogen bewegt werden. Seine Waffen waren Teilweise aus Gummi. Er enthielt einen Rhotukawerfer. Man konnte ihn mit Onewa, oder mit den Sets Whenua und Vakama verbauen. Quellen *Bionicle Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa *Bionicle Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok *Bionicle Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge *Bionicle Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks *Bionicle - Die Maske des Lichts *Bionicle Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui *Bionicle Adventures 2: Trial by Fire *Bionicle Adventures 3: The Darkness Below *Bionicle Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui *Bionicle Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear *Bionicle Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows *Bionicle Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak *Bionicle Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika *Bionicle Adventures 9: Web of Shadows *Bionicle Adventures 10: Time Trape *Bionicle: Das offizille Comic-Magazin *Bionicle 2: Legenden von Metru Nui *Bionicle 3: Im Netz der Schatten *The Mutran Chronicles *Dwellers In Darkness *Destiny War *Bionicle: Metru Nui - City of Legends *Bionicle Encyclopedia *Bionicle Encyclopedia: Updated *Bionicle: Rahi Beasts *Bionicle: Dark Hunters * Toa Metru Mini CD´s *Takanuva's Blog *Die Toa Hordika und die Maske des Lichts